


Reborn

by MoonlightStars



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mutant Powers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightStars/pseuds/MoonlightStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is Stuck in the Marvel universe....<br/>what is she going to do? Is she going to tell them their future or play dumb?<br/>p.s<br/> light cussing<br/>and short chapters</p><p>All Rights Reserved<br/>-all belong to marvel except Ren belongs to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone wrong

_Hi my name is Ren I have an interesting story to tell it all started on my twenty first birthday..._

  
_I opened my front door of my small Studio apartment and turned on the lights then out of nowhere my family jumped out of their hiding places and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" I was surprised to say the least. There was my parents, my two older sisters, my older brother, my grandma and my siblings children all seven of them. There was a red velvet cake with presents surrounding it from big to small but all wrapped with some type of marvel wrapping paper. I mingled for a bit until my mother said "it was time for presents…"_

  
_And let's just say that these gift where very thought out and not for the children’s eyes to see and let just leave it at that. So after the opening of presents it was time for cake I sat at the head of the table with my family surrounding me and singing me a Happy Birthday and while they were sing I was thinking on a wish that I wanted from the bottom of my heart.Then the singing stopped and I made my decision on what I really wanted, I closed my eyes and wished to live in the marvel universe and then blew out all the candles. That is when everything went wrong..._


	2. gone right?

_My vision started to spin and then everything went black... After what felt like minutes was actually two hours. I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed confused I started to get up to look around when someone started to push me back down while saying"I don’t think that is such a good idea"_

_I pause not recognizing the voice I slowly turn my head to see who was talking and low and behold it is Steve Rogers "aka" Captain America. Then of course the first thing that came out of my mouth was “ah man I didn’t even get to eat my cake.” Steve looks at me and says, “Sorry?” with a confused expression. I told him, “Sorry, I tend to speak what’s on my mind” an expression of understanding crossed his face._

_He started to ask me who am I, when… you guessed it! Tony Stark was leaning against the door way when he interrupted and said, “That’s what I would like to know especially when you miss are said to not even exist from what my A.I has confirmed” I was at lost at what to say, I was thinking should I tell them how I got here or be completely oblivious to what he said? I finally decided to tell them…_


	3. insanity

_I finally decided to tell them the whole story. “Hi my name is Ren and you won’t find me in any database because I am from a different world then this one”I said. Steve asked,“Are you like Thor?” I responded by shaking my head no and saying, “As far as I am concerned I am from earth just… a different one.”“So you are saying that you are from some other universe?” Asked Tony with an incredulous expression. I said “Yes.” “How do we know you are not just insane?” asked Tony._

_I paused and thought to myself, what can I do to prove my sanity? My mind comes up with an answer, tell them things that only they would know, but first what timeline am I in so I don’t indulge too much information? I told them, “I will prove to you I am sane, but first what year is it and how the hell did I end up in the Avengers tower?” “It is May 1, 2015 and Capsicle can explain it to you,” said Tony._

_With an expression of exasperation at the name Steve started to explain to me why I am in Avengers tower, “there was a huge storm, most of the city was experiencing blackouts and the tower was on the backup generator. When a blackout accrued here, but only lasted a few seconds when the power turned back on Jarvis told us that there appears to be a young women unconscious on the roof. So we went to investigate when we found you covered to what seemed like a cocoon of ice lying unconscious. When we went to touch the cocoon it dissolved and that is why you are currently in the towers infirmary.”_


	4. sanity

_“Ok… we will get back to the ice cocoon but first I need to prove my sanity to you two” I said. They both look at me expectantly while I took a deep breath to get my thoughts in order._

_“Steve Grant Rogers “aka” Captain America best friend James Buchannan Barnes also known as Bucky who you recently found out is alive and has been in hydra grasp for over 70 years.” While saying this Steve expression grew grim, I reached to grab his hand but stop and decided to continue with the story._

_“Peggy Carter first love, but not your first kiss…” Tony interrupted me with an “ooh,” with Steve blushing in the background, giving Tony a look I continued, …“with a blonde officer if I remember correctly, Anthony Stark son of Howard Stark and Maria Stark, creator of the famous A.I Jarvis and Pepper Potts soon to be fiancé…”_

_Tony cutting in asking, “What do you mean fiancé?” I answered with “…well if I am correct you plan to propose to her soon” now Steve is the one to interrupt by saying, “that would make sense, since they are soulmates.” I pause and said, “Well where I come from there is no such thing as soulmates” Tony saying, “Well that’s strange since there is a soulmate mark on your left arm.” Wait? What? I scrabble to pull my sleeve and am stunned to see a soul mark on my skin that wasn’t there before…_


	5. Discovery

_The mark said “You deserve a whole man, not a broken one” I wonder who thinks that I want someone who is whole? Someone who is whole has not experienced life, I thought. “Well to get back on track...” Tony said._

_I look up from my mark to see them staring at me to continue talking. I said “well do you believe me now?” Tony and Steve share a look with each other when Tony speaks up and says “We believe you and not just because you know that stuff about us, but you are radiating some kind of energy we never seen before. “I will just ignore that I am radiating some kind of energy and get back to the ice cocoon,” I said._

_There was a sudden knock, a figure emerged for the doorway, “Hello Tony, Steve can you both leave the room for a moment so I can check on my patient,” Bruce said. Both Tony and Steve leave the room leaving you with Dr. Banner. "Now let’s get a look see at that head of yours," said Bruce. While Bruce was checking my head for any kind of bruising, I was deep in thought about why I was in an ice cocoon when I arrived here._


	6. Burn

_When Bruce gave me the all clear. I was brought out my thoughts with a very serious question, “where the hell are my clothes,” I asked Bruce with a confused expression. Bruce tried to explain what happened to my clothes when Tony interrupted and said, “They were thrown into the incinerator…”_

_“What,” I yelled. Both Tony and Bruce covering their ears, “those where my favorite clothes and they cost me a fortune, do you know how much it cost to get clothes that are both comfortable and stylish?” I questioned. After a couple of minutes I calmed down and apologized for my behavior, and asked them with a calm demeanor “why did you need to burn my clothes for?”_

_“Well before we knew that you were the one radiating the energy we assumed that the clothes were the culprit and burned them for the safety of others, but then we found out the radiation was harmless and you are the one in fact radiating that energy.” said Tony. “Ok…that is understandable, but what am I supposed to wear in the mean time?” I asked them._

_Steve leaning against the door with a pair of clothes in his hands said, “we have some stark industries clothing you could wear for now.” Giving me the clothes I said, “Thank you.” Getting out of the hospital bed so I can change only to see them still there I gave them a look that said, “Do you mind?” they left with sheepish expressions._


	7. Hammer Time

_After I finished changing into the sweat shirt and sweat pants that Steve gave me I walked out of the room to see no one there “hello,” I called out to hear of voice say, “Ms. Ren would you please follow the lightened path way to your right and into the elevator where I will take you to meet the team,” said Jarvis._

_Making me jump in surprise, I hesitantly followed the lightened path to an elevator where I stepped in to be taken to the Avengers. The elevator stopped with a “ding” announcing my arrival. I step out of the elevator to see Earths mightiest heroes trying one by one to lift Thor’s hammer._

_I paused as they all simultaneously stare at me as I walked in, in a meek voice I say “hi.” While doing a short wave with my hand. Tony says “hey kid, we don’t bite… of course that is unless you want us to” Natasha smacks him upside the head she says “sorry about him… he tends to be overly friendly” to me._

_I told her, “It is alright, I am not very surprised about that, but thank you anyway.” she nodded her head at me as your welcome. Clint pats the spot next to him and Natasha, hesitantly I walk over and take my seat on the grey couch. When next in line, Steve tries to pull the hammer and from my point of view is exceeding in moving it, but then gives up which to me seems like he is just trying to spare Thor’s ego._


	8. Ultron

_After everyone got a turn and finished talking I was about to ask some questions that have been on my mind when things just went terribly wrong…An iron bot came out and started talking about “peace…” and how we are “murders…” and that we need to be “eliminated…”_

_when the iron bots came out and attacked us the team puts me in the middle so the bots could not reach me but the group got scattered while fighting leaving me defenseless with a bot heading straight for me I closed my eyes and put my hands up in defense when a sudden “clunk” sound was heard_ _I opened my eyes to see the robot frozen in its tracks._

_I was frozen in “ah” of my powers when someone grabbed me from behind scared I started kicking hoping to dislodge their grip when I heard Steve say, “it just me.” I stopped kicking realizing that I was not in any danger at least until a bot was coming for us the one named Ultron Thor throws his hammer smashing it but not truly killing it. Steve lets me down as we all head for the labs._


End file.
